


Needy

by ilaiza



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilaiza/pseuds/ilaiza
Summary: Short one-shots, inspired by tumblr posts.Updated chapter 4





	1. Desire

**Author's Note:**

> So I read a tumblr shorty where Peter fell asleep and Tony covered him with his hoody and that was everything and basically my mind was hmmm ... Sorry, it's so short. I have a few ideas, nothing for a full fick so maybe I will turn this into mini series, will see.

He could see Tony wearing this, sleeves rolled up above the elbows and covered in grease. Probably deep in thought on how to fix a perfectly fine Dummy, he would take the hoody off; throw it away, muscles rippling with the movement. Later find Peter asleep in the lab, cover him with the hoody so Peter doesn’t get cold.

He was gripping the fabric tight and that smell was driving him crazy. Something like Tony’s perfume and grease and sweat and Peter’s thoughts were getting hazy just thinking about the man wearing it instead of his the usual suit. He barely made it to his bed, slamming the door behind him. Falling on his knees, Peter buried his face in the man’s hoody. His hand sliding inside the rough denim. If Tony could see him now, how will he react? A good gesture of caring and most probably a mentor thinking about the well being of his pupil and Peter was moaning needy against the fabric imagining the fingers sliding over his cock were rougher, bigger, belonged to someone else.

He had awoken from a short nap, only to find himself covered in the soft material, Tony smiling up at him. The man had insisted on Peter going home and taking the hoody. It is cold outside, he said, keep it. He already felt embarrassed for sleeping on the job and was without a doubt blushing the whole thirty minutes of him apologizing and tony assuring him it was ok and normal and he was working too much. Peter felt guilty from the beginning he didn’t want to take something that didn’t belong to him. Tony’s hands wrapped around his shoulders and shoved him towards the elevators. Take it! His voice rough, authoritative, telling Peter what to do. Peter would lie if he says he didn’t have a flash of Tony commanding him to bend over and count as a heavy hand landed on his sensitive skin.

Peter had to swallow back a loud moan as he squeezed at the base of his cock. Taking a second to breathe deep he was already on the edge. The smell of the hoody was only irritating his senses further. His fingertips slid over the head, closing in a full grip and pumping slowly. Teasing himself, bringing back down the pace, he didn’t want to blow after a few strokes. Will Mr. Stark tease him like this? Peter whimpered at the thought. Maybe he will command him in that tight voice to shut up and take it. Just keep him on edge and watch as Peter squirms, his hips chasing Mr. Starks’s movements, biting his lip trying to be good form Mr. Stark.

“You like that, don’t you?” Maybe he will say that, sound a little amused. Placing kisses up and down his tight, getting close and moving away from where Peter wants those lips to be. A deep groan tears from his mouth when he bites down on Peter’s sensitive flesh making him choke on his own moans.

“Look at you! So sensitive, gagging for it already. I only touched you, sweetheart.” Mr. Stark sounds disapproving. Peter turns his head to hide in a pillow, a deep blush covering his cheeks at the endearment. “Want me to let you cum, baby? Won’t you tell, daddy, what you want?”

Peter’s hand quickens over his cock. Little soft moans leaving his parted lips. He buries his face in the hoody as his mind jumps from fantasy to fantasy. He doesn’t have enough time to catch his orgasm before he is spilling all over his hand and the hoody. He looks down at the mess he made cursing his life.


	2. Appetite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got inspired and wrote this lovely shorty. Sorry once again it is so short. Anyway this chapter is totally on it's own and it contains: finger sucking, dry humping, light orgasm delay.

Peter was sitting on his lap, dragging his hips in slow lazy motions, a hand resting on his shoulder to steady himself. He could feel how hard he was, twitching and trembling with every move, muffled moans escaping his mouth. His other hand was wrapped around Tony’s wrist, keeping a steady hold on it. Peter’s tongue was sliding against the pads of his fingertips, giving them a light nip, sucking on them.

Tony slid his fingers an inch deeper in his mouth watching as Peter took them in slowly, whimpering around the digits, lips stretching to make way. He pushes against Peter’s tongue fascinated as the kid gags but doesn’t push him away. He’s got his breathing back to normal, relaxing and taking more of Tony easily.

There was drool down his chin, his lips insanely red and stretched around his finger and Tony could easily imagine them wrapping around his cock. That sweet tongue curling around his digits easily sliding over the slit and tasting Tony. He could feel Peter let out a deep moan, his eyes sliding shut. His hips twitching against Tony’s, losing their rhythm as his orgasm draws near.

His grip on the boy’s hips tightens, sure there will be bruises later in the shape of his fingers. Peter lets out a needy whimper as Tony redirects his movement to rub against him, his cock touching his lower belly and the kid completely forgets what he is doing. Tony can feel his throat working against his fingers, trying to swallow some of those lovely sounds.

He stills the movement of his hips, startling Peter back to reality, enjoying the desperate sound he receives in answer. Peter is quick to realize what is happening. Slides the wet digits out of his mouth and starts placing little pecks up and down his hand. His mouth slides in a cheeky grin, mouths sorry against his palm and bites the flesh there. He takes a long lick over his index finger, kissing the tip, just where the fingerprint is and wraps his lips around the digit. He lets out an indecent moan. For a moment Tony thinks the kid figured out his thread of thoughts. That pretty face will look better with a cock in his mouth.

Peter sucks on the digit and Tony forgets what he was thinking. His attention focuses on this sweet boy in his lap. He slides another finger inside Peter’s mouth and the kid’s choking on his own spit. Tony can’t help it when he trusts his hips against the curve of Peter’s ass enjoying the delicious slide. Peter’s a trembling mess by now looking like he can come just from Tony’s fingers in his mount and fuck, if that’s not the hottest thing Tony has seen.

Peter’s loosing himself in the pleasure. He’s concentrating on working his mouth around the fingers, his hand tightening around Tony’s, just making a mess out of himself. He is so close, Tony’s sure if he touches his dick, Peter will be coming in seconds. However he is enjoying this whiny, desperate Peter. The kids can’t seem to stop sucking him off. Tony watches fascinated how his boy is completely loosing himself, gagging around his finger, ready to come inside his pants and all because of him. His hips move against Peter’s chasing his own release.

Peter lets out a high keen sound and his head falls against Tony’s shoulder. He is twitching and trembling over Tony, all soft whiny noises and Tony’s sure the kid’s done. His own release not far behind.


	3. Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is totally on it's own and it contains: cock warming, orgasm delay, daddy kink. Anyway I had this idea and I wanted to try writing something like this. Also many thank yous for all of the kuddos, they are very appreciated!!

“Peter, behave!” Tony tightened his grip on the kid’s hips holding him in place. Peter couldn’t stop fidgeting in his lap, his body trembling as he strained against the hold.

“I said to stay still.” Tony commanded, sharpening his words and demanding obedience. They’ve been at it for a while now, Tony trying to teach his protégé some manners, patience and most importantly to follow orders. After their last fight, the one where Peter nearly got knocked out, yet again, Tony knew he had to take manners into his own hands.

Peter‘s head rested against Tony’s shoulder, soft needy whines reaching his ears. Tony spared him a quick glance. A thin layer of sweat was covering his body, soft curls sticking to his nape, his hands were clenching Tony’s shirt, knuckles turning white. Peter could feel Tony’s cock pressing against his prostate, stretching him out. He was biting his lip trying to hold some of those needy sounds in.

“Please, Mr. Stark! I can’t take it anymore!” A sob forced its way out of Peter’s throat. His body moving in a weak trust as he finally broke down. His cock was deep red, weeping and so wet. If Tony ran his fingers against the sensitive head he would have the kid coming in nanoseconds. “Tony! Come on!”

“What did I tell you?” Now he was angry. He rolled his hips against Peter’s, his cock hitting that bundle of nerves. Only to stop after, to have Peter arching against the hands on his hips, trying to move on his own, keening at the lack of motion. “You will be a good boy and let daddy finish these documents. This is your punishment for not listening to me yesterday. You get that, sweetheart?” Peter slummed his head again against Tony’s shoulder, nodding weakly.

Tony was a sadist. He loved pushing Peter to the edge, making him cry from oversensitivity, getting him to plead and beg to be touched, only for Tony to deny him. His fingers ran up Peter’s thigh, massaging the soft skin there. Just as Peter was calming down, taking deep breaths to push back the need to move, Tony could feel his inner sadist enjoying himself. He kept the touch light, slowly shifting his fingers towards Peter’s hip. He felt the kid freeze against him as he gave a light squeeze to the bone. Tony let out a soft noise faking interest in the documents he was reading.

His thumb stroked the skin for a while. Letting Peter cool off once more before sliding his hand to the small of his back and pushing there, readjusting his position slightly. Peter let out a soft gasp. Tony turned around to drop a few lingering pecks to Peter’s temple.

“You doing ok, baby?” Tony tried to sound nonchalant, his documents seeming important. He moved to stroke Peter’s cock, running his finger softly over the sensitive skin. “You want me to let you come?”

“Please!” Peter was twitching against his hand, biting on his lip and not making any noises.

“Just a little longer. You think you can manage that? I am almost finished.” That was big lie but Peter didn’t need to know that.

Tony continued with his harassment over Peter’s cock. His rough fingers dipping in the fluid off the head, tracing the length of his cock and ever so often giving a hard squeeze at the bottom and stopping for a few painful seconds. Tony readjusted his hips, shifting Peter in his lap and felt the boy clenching down on his cock. Dipping his head down Tony left a few kissed on Peter’s shoulder.

“Do you want something, baby?” Tony placed the documents aside. “Do you want daddy to stroke your little cock?” Tony teased.

“Yes!”  Peter hissed.

“Yes?” Tony moved back to look at Peter’s face. “Don’t you want, daddy, to fill that pretty little hole of yours? You deserve to be fucked with how good you’ve done.” Peter chocked off on his moan, whimpering and nodding his head in approval.

“Is that it, baby? Is that what you want? Will you fuck yourself open for me?” Tony shifted his hand on the kid’s hip, helping him grind over his cock. “You’re so wet, baby, all for me.” Tony cooed softly.

“Please, daddy!”  


	4. Vibrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this is a stand-alone chapter. Tags: Silver-fox (slightly, and not sure if this is how you tag it), toys. Maybe I got inspired by the kink-October and decided to add something to it, not doing it officially. However, if someone wants to see something, I am opened to suggestions.

Tony trailed soft kisses down the length of Peter’s neck, leaving little red marks behind, his teeth sinking in the skin between his neck and shoulder. Peter was letting out soft little gasps and moans, enjoying Tony’s hands against his skin. He forced himself up as he felt rough hands sliding underneath his t-shirt and slid it up to his chest. Tony leaned down taking one pink nipple in his mouth, lightly biting it and sucking it to hardness. His other hand came up to pinch at the neglected nipple. Peter arched his back closer to Tony letting out a breathy moan.

Peter could see the gray strands of hair as he ran his fingers through Tony’s soft locks. It was a nice surprise to see that he hadn’t managed to get his hair dyed and Peter couldn’t lie that he felt a hot shot of arousal go through his body. His hips pushed up against Tony’s sliding against his erection making them both groan in relief.

Tony moved down his chest and abs, running his hands over his body and squeezing his hips. Leaving one last kiss below his navel, just above the hem of his jeans and smirking at the high whimper he received from Peter.

“Do you want to try something new, baby?” Tony already sounded breathless, voice rough like he had spent hours enjoying Peter’s dick in his mouth. Peter couldn’t help the needy moan that came out of him, his hips bucking instinctively in the palm that covered his erection.

Tony leaned down and placed a kiss on a jeans covered thigh. He raised one eyebrow in question.

“What are you thinking?” Peter barely managed to gather his thoughts, eyes focusing on Tony. He could see the bulge in Tony’s pants. His mouth watering at the thought of Tony’s dick inside of him, stretching him out and pressing insistently against his prostate.

“Want to try out a toy?” Tony moved over Peter and reached over to grab a box from the side table. When he opened it up, he took out a small silver bullet. “What do you think?” He asked.

Peter wasn’t expecting that when he heard a toy was going to be involved. He was thinking about something along the lines of a dildo or a butt plug. He reached over to take it from Tony and inspect the toy.

“What do we do with it?” Up-close the bullet was even smaller, a little cold to the touch even.

“Why don’t you relax and let me show you, baby?” Tony’s voice shifted to a low growl and he let out a quiet groan. His hips moving against Peter’s and grinding their cock’s together, successfully managing to distract Peter from the toy.

Tony’s hands moved to unbutton Peter’s jeans and to take him out. His own cock twitching at the high moan Peter let out. He let his hand slide a few times over the hard cock, squeezing him at the base and rubbing a thumb against the sensitive head. Peter was trying to follow the rhythm, hips chasing this touch. His choked off gasps and soft please for more, for Tony, was making him rethink the whole situation.

Without noticing a hand slid up to cover his cock over his pants. Tony didn’t manage to stop his hips trusting against Peter and moaning at the delicious friction against him. Nimble fingers managed to undo his belt and pants, zipper sliding down and relieving some of the pressure. His own cock twitching and leaking, when Peter wrapped his hand around him and slowly ran his fingers over his cock.               

Tony was clutching the small bullet in his fist, almost forgetting about it. He shifted around Peter, moving to slide his hands over his chest, letting the bullet go over a hard nipple. Peter let out a surprised gasp at the unfamiliar touch. He looked over to the toy in Tony’s hands, licking his lips nervously. Tony leaned down to take his lips in a deep kiss. In the meantime, he turned on the little bullet and dragged the vibrating thing against Peter’s cock.

Peter broke off the kiss with a high squeak. Tony moved the bullet up his cock to place it over the head and let it sit there for a second. He watched as Peter shifted against the vibrating bullet, chocking on his moans.

“How does it feel, sweetheart?” Tony asked, moving his hand away from the trembling body underneath him, only to lick at the leaking head.

“Let me come! Please!” Peter a sobbed. His hands fisting in Tony’s hair, in his shirt, moving against Tony in little trust for more pleasure. “Please, Tony!”

Tony dragged the vibrator against Peter’s nipple and let it fall down his body before closing his hand around his cock and letting the vibrations wash over him. Peter was so close. His whole body tens, needy whimpers and pleads for more and to let him come falling out of his mouth.

“Come on, sweetheart, come for me!” Tony leaned down to whisper in his ear. He let his lips drag over Peter’s neck and bit down hard.

Peter come with a scream, his vision blacking out for a second before he pushed Tony away from oversensitivity.

“How was it?” Tony asked. His lips dragging in a smirk, already knowing the answer. Peter was still whimpering and trembling underneath him. “I don’t remember the last time you came so fast with a scream.” He teased.

 “You jerk!” Peter laughed. “We should definitely do it again.”


End file.
